bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Winters Spencer
| years = 1984–2017 | first = January 7, 1984 | last = February 2017 | family = Cooper | alias = Ruby Dee (stage name) Deloris Van Cartier | born = Ruby Deloris Cooper , New York | died = | occupation = (former) | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Buddy Powers (1942–43) Don Winters (1943–69) Edward Spencer (1988–92, 1999–2001, 2004–) | romances = Edward Spencer | father = Jeremiah Cooper | mother = Miriam Cooper | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = Freddie Van Cartier Wendell Cooper | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = Malcolm Winters Preston Winters | daughters = India Thompson | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Clint Spencer J.D. Spencer | stepdaughters = Kitty Spencer | grandsons = Justice Winters Donny Thompson Freddie Winters Shawn Robinson Roman Winters | granddaughters = Hope Winters Rainbow Collins Kenya Winters | grandfathers = Henry Cooper | grandmothers = Deloris Cooper | nephews = Dorian Banks | nieces = | uncles = Emmett Cooper | aunts = | cousins = C.C. Cooper Grant Cooper | relatives = Rodney Banks (adoptive) }} Ruby Deloris Spencer (née Cooper previously Powers and Winters) Storylines 1984–1986 World renowned Jazz singer, Ruby Winters (known by her stage name Ruby Dee) comes to Jericho City in January 1984 and reunites with longtime friends, the Grayson family – she is godmother to their son Nick. During a meeting with her the head of her record label Montel Porter, Ruby agrees to help Montel propose to his girlfriend on Valentine's Day. Ruby is shocked when she discovers Montel's girlfriend is actually Nick's older sister Victoria. Ruby is about to leave town when Vicki and her mother Valerie convince her to stay and help plan the wedding after Ruby's tour gets postponed. Ruby shares stories about her time as a newly wed living in Jericho City which leads to Montel buying the old Winters family home. Later, Ruby and Val get drunk and crash Val's ex-husband Terry's wedding reception to Katheryn Fox. Kay invites Ruby to model for the celebrity fashion show next year. After Ruby refuses to sing at the wedding, she helps Vicki find aspiring singer Diana Spencer instead. Diana feels her career is over because she has recently married but Ruby encourages her to give it another shot and helps her prepare for the performance. However, on the morning of the wedding on April 13, Diana falls ill and Ruby is forced to step in. Ruby later discovers that Diana has a brain tumor. Speaking from her own experience, Ruby advises Diana to come clean as soon as possible to save her life. Ruby is ready to leave town on her tour when she accidentally sprains her ankle packing and she is forced to postpone again. During the demolition process, construction workers discovery a body on the old Winters property and Ruby claims to know nothing about it. However, it isn't long before the body is confirmed to be the remains of her son Malcolm who had disappeared a decade prior. Ruby is devastated and her grandson Justice Winters rushes to town to identify his father's body and care for his grandmother. It is soon determined that Malcolm died from a gunshot wound to the head and a murder investigation starts. Most of the family comes in from Philadelphia as Malcolm is finally laid to rest on June 16, 1984. Malcolm's widow Drucilla is very adamant about finding out who was behind her husband's murder but Ruby tries to stop the investigation as she feels it is too painful. After the funeral, Justice convinces Ruby to take in his troubled teenage sister Hope so their mother can grieve in peace. Meanwhile, Ruby urges Justice and Hope not to talk to the press about the investigation. Later, Ruby teams up with Justice and Diana to stop Spencer Electric from buying up an entire neighborhood for their new office building which infuriates the company's CEO Edward Spencer. Meanwhile, Ruby isn't pleased when Hope reveals that she is crushing on Tristan Winslow and warns her granddaughter to avoid him. Ruby later confides in Justice and Hope that Malcolm's father was a white man who broke her heart when he left her and she fears the same will happen with her granddaughter Hope. When news leaks that Edward has been officially charged in Malcolm's murder, Ruby shocks her grandson when she claims that Malcolm committed suicide and she covered it up. Edward confronts Ruby on October 7, 1984, and reassures her that he had nothing to do with Malcolm's death. Ruby and Hope are distraught when Justice is attacked outside a bar and left for dead – fortunately he is rushed to the hospital by Terry and Val's youngest daughter Vivian. Ruby is forced to relieve Malcolm's murder when she testifies in court at Malcolm's trial. When it looks as if Edward is going to be convicted, Ruby finally comes clean – Edward is Malcolm's father and would never have harmed his own son. 1987–2017 Ruby comes back to town in spring of 1987 when she is suddenly dropped from her record label. At a press conference she is forced to admit the painful truth about her past as a madam running a prostitution ring after her brother Freddie's murder. Ruby reveals that she took responsibility for the girls to keep someone else like her brother, from doing the same thing. Montel wants to help but he has since sold the record label and does not have much influence over the new CEO. Despite encouragement from her friends and family, Ruby admits that she is ready to retire anyway. Ruby is shocked when a recently divorced Edward announces that he wants to be with her. However, Ruby does not believe that Edward is ready to settle down fearing his philandering ways are not behind him. Meanwhile, Vivian and Justice announce their engagement and enlist Ruby, Val and Vicki's help to plan the event. Development Creation and background Ruby Deloris Cooper is born in Harlem, New York on October 11, 1924, the youngest of three children. She is named after her mother, Miriam Ruby, and paternal grandmother Deloris. Personality Relationships and family References External links Category:Characters introduced in 1984 Category:1924 births Category:Cooper family Category:Winters family